


The leather jacket

by Lidia_Red



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, high school verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Red/pseuds/Lidia_Red
Summary: Prompto had always thought that leather jackets were cool but... Why Noct would think that he's dating Gladio just because he's wearing one?





	

The first time that Prompto meets Gladio, he feels afraid of the presence of the bodyguard and just says the first stupid thing that comes to his mind and runs home. Even if he's aware that his best friend is the prince of Lucis, Prompto normally forgets about it and just treats Noct as “Noct”. Probably, the second time that he meets Gladio, he's more aware of the circumstances and he does not freak out so much that time. Still, the bodyguard looks like a guy who could crash Prompto easily if he said something stupid and ends behind Noct without saying a word, like a scared cat.

The next time, Prompto finds himself watching how Noct and Gladio train together. There was an argument between those two, or at least, that's what Prompto understand about what his friend told him during a break time in class. The idea that he has about Gladio in his mind starts to change since he finds now a bit more reliable than a scary person. But if he has to be honest, he doesn't understand he is he, a pleb, watching the training. Gladio beats Noct the first time, and the next time and the after. Noct was not a terrible warrior there? Not that Prompto knew anything about battles and training in real life, combats for him was just something you could find in videogames.

Their gazes meet for first time in the training while Noct is resting on the floor and Prompto suddenly feels the urge to say something. Even if it's something stupid. “ **Don't look at me, big guy! I don't know how to fight!** ” With a smile in his face, he just said that as a joke.

“ **Wanna try?** ”

Prompto's eyes blink, then he clearly look confused. “ **What? No!** ” Not like his negative meant something because minutes after Prompto is holding a practice sword and even if Gladio let him be the first one moving, he still ends on the floor because he's weak. None of them mentioned anything but if Prompto was concerned in the past for being fat, in that moment he felt bad for being too skinny.

 

 

After that, Prompto often remained in on corner watching the trainings and sometimes after the practice the three of them hanged together but sometimes the blonde had the feeling like Noct and Gladio did not get along pretty well but he always tried the best to soften the situation. Surprising, Gladio could also tell jokes and he didn't look angry and serious all day.

 

Noctis skips a few days of class and since Prompto hadn't received any message from him, the reason of that probably is that the prince felt asleep and thought that going class just for a few hours is useless. Prompto know that because it wouldn't be the first time happening.

 

Hanging out with Gladio, just Gladio and Prompto was... strange for the younger. Okay, Gladio was not _that_ old but Prompto could not stop thinking he would not be that mature in his life, not that hot neither. Without Noctis they have not an excuse to hang out together and Prompto thinks that probably they will not talk about anything because that, but he's wrong. Gladio's fun, they talk about stupid things and Prompto learns that day that the other also plays King's knight.

 

When Noctis start going to class again, Gladio and Prompto still hang out together without the prince since “ _he's too tired and he wants to take a nap_ ”. That day Prompto is not focused in his own chocolate milkshake because his gaze was looking a leather jacket that Gladio was carrying but that he didn't remember that the older wore before. “ **Prompto? Heeey... Earth to Prompto...** ”

The boy had to take a few seconds to react, looking between Gladio and where the jacket was, nervous. “ **Sorry, sorry! Hey, if you're not gonna wear your jacket can I try it? Never had a leather jacket and they are pretty cool!** ”

“ **Try not to stain it with your food, kid** ”. Gladio laughs and Prompto feels embarrassed by his question, cheeks turning pink while the older throws his jacket to him.

Prompto can wait to try wearing it and once he tried it, he makes a stupid sexy pose. “ **I look cool already?** ”

“ **I thought you would look more stupid** **but it does not look as big on you as I imagined.** ”

“ **Hey!** ”

Prompto begged a lot and he got to borrow the leather for a few days. Maybe the jacket look a bit big on him but girls are going to be impressed about his new look!

 

 

And sure he decided to wear it the next day on his way to class. His plan had to be working because more people were looking at Prompto on the street, unless his best friend who just remained silent. Too quiet if Prompto had to admit it. “ **Dude... Are you and Gladio dating? I'd hoped you told me without having to ask,** **I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't told me** **.** ”

Prompto's eyes widened and he couldn't think what to reply. Why Noct thought that? Okay, Gladio was hot and he was fun... But he was into girls! “ **W-what?! Noct!! NO!** **WHAT?** ” Luckily, they were not at high school yet because Prompto would not feel comfortable enough with that conversation there... He was not gay! Well, he was not sure if he liked dudes in that way but... he didn't want to talk about it in the middle of the street!

While Prompto looked like he could have a heart attack in any second, Noctis just pointed at his friend back. “ **But i** **t says Amicitia on the back of that jacket...** ”

He tilted a bit to see better and saw that Noct was telling the truth. “ **WHAT?? No one told me that!** **But seriously I'm not dating him!!!** ” Stupid Gladio, he didn't told him that the jacket wore his last name!!

**Author's Note:**

> In a conversation with my roleplay partner we saw this prompt: "you own this jacket i really like but you never even wear it so you let me borrow it but i forgot it has your last name embroidered on the back so now people look at me and think we’re dating" in @shittyaus tumblr and I was just like 'hey i have to write this'.
> 
> My tumblr is @candycandybox if any of you want to ask any prompts, aus or whatever ~  
> And as always, English is not my first language and I don't have an English beta-reader so feel free to correct me if there's any mistakes. I would also enjoy reading what you thought reading this!


End file.
